Just Another Day
by lauraxkurtsie
Summary: Monfer! i'm really not good at summaries but it's Cory/Chris smut so I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_"Well, I'm not meant to live alone_

_Turn this house into a home_

_When I climb the stair, and turn the key-_

_Oh, please be there_

_Still in love.. with me."_

Chris finished the last note and turned slowly towards the camera on the piano, letting a solitary tear run down his cheek. This was more emotional than he ever thought possible. He drew in a sharp breath as the bell rang.

"Cut!" yelled Ryan. "Brilliant Chris.. I think that's the only take we need. You portray this part with such depth it's incredible."

Clearing his throat, Chris quietly thanked Ryan. He loved his job more anything, a real dream come true, but moments like this really got to him.

Chris let all the sad feelings go, however as his best friend Amber happily ran up and hugged him. "Chris, I don't know what to do with you. You have too much talent." Chris smiled and told her, "Well ,it's a little heart-wrenching, but it'll turn out well.. I hope." One by one, everyone went up and congratulated Chris on his performance. Everyone except Cory.

Cory was Chris's weakness. The one thing he wanted so badly- who he was thinking about when he sang A House Is Not A Home. Cory's American Eagle Polo tightly hugged his broad chest, and his jeans fit perfectly in all the right places- Chris was so mesmerized he barely heard Ryan tell the cast to go home for the day. Cory was sitting bent over, licking his lips and nervously rubbing his knees, his trademark position for when he was nervous.

Chris smiled to himself- and made his way over to Cory. Chris sat down in the glee club chair next to him. "Are you all right?" he asked Cory, but the boy didn't reply. He slowly placed his hand on Cory's back and rubbed it around- suddenly Cory's whole body shivered and Chris quickly removed his hand. "Wha-what's wrong?" Chris asked, even though he knew the answer. Cory didn't want Chris to touch him. Cory wasn't gay. Cory glanced at Chris, "Um, um nothing I just got kind of cold.. it's chilly in here…" "Ok," sighed Chris, standing up- he couldn't take any more disappointment for tonight- it was time to go. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow.." Cory grabbed Chris's hand.

Chris felt the electricity shoot up his arm. _"Holy shit." _was all that ran though his head. He looked at Cory, his eyes so inviting, his hand so warm, his- Cory pulled away."Oh-oh um.. Sorry, I.." Chris turned bright red. "Oh no- it's ok I just.." "Listen," Cory said, "I'm.. hungry, you know cause it's really late, and we haven't had dinner, and people have to eat, and good places to eat are restaurants, and.."

As Cory rambled on, Chris marveled at his perfect face-smelling his amazing cologne-watching his perfect lips moved as he talked… wait they weren't moving anymore! _Snap out of it Chris. Snap out of it_! "Um, sorry what?" he asked sheepishly. Cory took a deep breath . "I was wondering if you wanted to go eat dinner with me, cause food is good and.." "Cory," Chris placed a hand on his shoulder and looked directly into his eyes, "I'm hungry too.. lets go to Breadsticks."

The drive to the restaurant was sufficiently awkward.. but Chris was bubbling with excitement. He kept chanting to himself- _It's a date if he pays. It's a date if he pays. _When they arrived, they were seated quickly and had a delicious meal, normal conversation about the show, and then the bill came. Chris's heart leaped as Cory swiped it from the table and said "Don't worry man, it's on me." "Oh wow, thanks Cory" Chris subtly batted his eyelashes. Cory's eyes widened a little. _Did he just? No.. come on Cory you're just getting the show mixed up with reality.. Kurt likes Finn- Chris doesn't like- you?_

Driving Chris back to his house, Cory was having a hard time keeping his eyes off of Chris. Chris knew it too. He looked at Cory a couple times and Cory would be startled- swerving the car and mumbling something like "Oh look a rabbit… " and stare straight forward. Finally they arrived at Chris's apartment.

"Sooo.." said Chris unbuckling his seat belt "want to come in for a little bit? I've got a bunch of ingredients to make some awesome ice cream sundaes." "Sounds great." Cory answered immediately. They both laughed and Chris melted when he saw Cory's adorable half-smile. "So.. come on up." Chris said. Cory stopped dead in his tracks. _Was that an invitation to… no he's not interested.. Jeez Cory get it together._

"Mmmm" moaned Cory. The sound made Chris's heart start beating extremely fast. "You, um, like the sundaes?" "Best I ever had," said Cory_. Whoops. I just made things more awkward. He's so perfect - I can't stand this anymore- I have to-_

"Chris," Cory said in a low husky voice. "What's up?" _He sounds so sexy right now.. _"Um..you have some ice cream right on your lip." "Oh, that's embarassing" Chris stuck his tongue out of his mouth and slowly licked his lips. He suddenly noticed Cory was watching him like a hawk. "Did I.. get it?" he asked innocently. Cory quickly stood up and sat down on the couch, inches from Chris. "No, you still have a little right here…"

And with that Cory leaned in and softly kissed Chris. His lips were cold and tasted like mint chocolate ice cream. Chris whimpered and Cory pulled back. "Oh, God I'm sorry I thought you wanted me to.. Oh man, Chris I should go.." Chris held onto Cory's shirt for dear life "No! I-I mean yes.. I want this.." He stared straight into the boy's big brown puppy-dog eyes. "Cory.. I love you." Cory slowly moved his way back down to Chris, "I have to tell you something… I'm.. gay." Chris's breath caught in his throat. "And that's why I love you Chris."

"Oh Cory I mphhh" his sentence was muffled by Cory's lips mashing against his. Chris went along and the two boys kissed ferociously. Chris slipped his tongue exploring every inch of Cory mouth and the bulge in Cory's pants began to grow. Chris stopped and looked at Cory's hard on getting bigger in his jeans. "I think we need to take this to my bed," he said teasingly. Cory was shocked. "Are you sure? I mean.. yes!" "Mhmmm" moaned Chris as they made their way to his room.

Cory pushed Chris on the bed and got on top of him, slowly grinding his hips against Chris's hard on. Chris loved how forceful Cory was being. "Ohh Cory you know just how to.. mmm yeahh". Cory kissed Chris down his jaw, making him squirm and unbuttoned Chris's shirt. "Wait here," Cory smiled and broke their kiss. Chris quickly took off the rest of his clothing, deciding to surprise Cory when he came back. Cory had the same thought and came back naked, holding the whipped cream. "But that's for my ice cream," Chris giggled as Cory crawled on top of him. "Shhh," whispered Cory and sprayed the whipped cream all the way from Chris's mouth to his full erection.

Chris was shaking. He was so nervous but in awe that this was even happening. His whole body shivered as Cory licked all the whipped cream off his lips and slowly made his way down Chris's chest, stopping to caress each nipple. Cory reached Chris's cock and lightly licked the tip. Chris moaned "Suck me.." and immediately slapped his hand over his mouth. _Did I really just say that? Oh God he's going to think I'm so stupid. No Chris, you messed it up.. _

But Cory's eyes lit up and he put on a wide smile. "Yes sir," he told Chris, and began to bob up and down. Cory licked all the whipped cream off of Chris's member and continued to take it in deeper and deeper down his throat."Mmm Chris you taste so good" Cory moaned. Hearing Cory's voice like that made Chris's whole body quiver. "Ohh Cory I'm gonna.. mffff yeaahh". Cory knew exactly what Chris was going to do.

As he stroked Chris with one hand Cory sucked on his fingers and slid them into Chris one by one. "Ahhh yes Cory!" Cory wanted to hear more of the soprano's sexy moans so he asked "What do you want me to do?" Chris cried "ohh god fuck me!" Cory obeyed and shoved his cock into Chris. Chris gasped and Cory was immediately worried- "Oh.. Oh shit are you ok..?" "I'm fine Cory you're just so big.. unffff" Cory blushed and pumped in and out of Chris- he wanted him to feel the ultimate pleasure. "CORYYY!" He hit his prostate. "OH GOD YESS" Chris screamed. Cory couldn't take any more- he reached around and pumped Chris's throbbing cock as fast as he could. "AGH COME FOR ME CHRISS" Cory yelled. That's all it's took. The two boys reached their peak at the same time and collapsed in ecstasy.

The next morning:

Chris, in a daze, woke up next to the naked Cory.. actually he woke up under him, but he was perfectly okay with that. Cory jerked awake soon after and smiled sleepily. "Last night was amazing. I am so lucky to have you as my perfect, *kisses chris on the forehead* sexy *kisses him on the nose* , wonderful boyfriend *softly kisses Chris's mouth*. Chris looked up at him with his beautiful blue-green eyes, "No, you are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I think you even hit a high F while we were doing it last night." "Cory grinned sheepishly pulling him closer- "Well you are extremely hot, so I just couldn't help it."

Chris's eyes suddenly flashed wide open. "What time is it?" Cory looked at the clock.. "Oooopss it's 10:00am". "We were supposed to be at work 4 hours ago!" Chris said, "Hurry hurry we gotta go get up come on!" Chris wriggled trying to get out from under Cory. Cory lovingly looked at Chris, "I love that you are so dedicated. I'll tell you what- I'll move if you promise to come to my trailer during breaks and you can continue helping me with my vocal lessons" he winked. Chris bit his lip- "That is definitely a sacrifice I am willing to make." 3

Holy amazeballs this was longer than I expected

If you got all the way though this- major props

Lol anyway heyyyy:3 so… this was my first fanfaction, about kinn and smuttiness of course, so I hope you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Chris- you have to drive me to my house," begged Cory. "I know we're late, but.. I can't wear the same clothes to work twice- it's the walk of shame!" Chris glared at Cory, "Are you saying you're ashamed of what we did last night?" "No!" Cory answered quickly, "it's just I kinda smell like.. well, amazing sex." He smiled sheepishly. "It's not that I'm ashamed, I just don't want people asking questions, criticizing us, because right now-" he pulled Chris close "everything is perfect."

Chris melted into Cory's touch, but quickly pulled back. "Alright, you're off the hook but we have to hurry. Ryan's going to be furious." He dragged Cory to the car and in a matter of minutes they were at Cory's apartment. "I'm waiting in the car." said Chris. "If you're not out in 5 minutes, I'm leaving." Cory gave him a lopsided smile, "Don't worry, babe- I'll hurry." With that he quickly kissed Chris, catching him off guard. The soprano blushed as Cory ran up to his door- watching his perfect ass as he went. Suddenly Cory spun around, catching Chris staring at him. Chris's breath caught in his throat as Cory smiled playfully and smacked his butt- mouthing 'All yours' and then sprinted inside.

Chris took this time to analyze what had happened yesterday. He had walked up to Cory, expecting nothing, and the rest of the night was like a dream. The intensity, anticipation, and heat between them was so strong.. Chris leaned back in the driver's seat and closed his eyes, beginning to fantasize about the night- what a good kisser Cory was.. how the whipped cream made everything more intimate, how incredible Cory's cock felt gliding down his… mphh. Chris peeked out the window. Cory wouldn't be out for a while. He had time.

Chris unbuttoned his skinny jeans and slowly slid his pants and underwear down, revealing his twitching shaft. He grasped his throbbing member, closed his eyes, and began to move his hand up and down. Last night was coming back to him- Cory had said "I love you," and he was incredible at giving head. The way Cory had swirled his tongue "Unffff.. " - Chris was pumping faster now.. getting very close to climaxing. Cory had told him something last night, about how he thinks of a mailman he once hit so he doesn't arrive early. This just made Chris want Cory even more, because the thought of Cory scared- wanting Chris, needing him. Finally, Chris couldn't hold it in any longer, and the white liquid squirted all over the steering wheel and dash. "Ohhhh yes.." Chris moaned in ecstasy. He sat up to examine the damage he had done.

Standing next to the car, gawking though the window was Cory.. looking distraught, almost angry. Chris jumped and his heart skipped a beat. "Oh shit.. no no no no" was all Chris was thinking as he quickly pulled up his pants and Cory slowly made his way to the passenger side of the car, never taking his eyes off Chris. Unlocking the passenger door, Chris drew in a sharp breath. Cory opened the door and climbed in- slamming it shut. Chris was paralyzed. Cory turned towards him.. leaning closer, closer 'Is he mad? I can't tell! Oh god!' thought Chris. Cory was inches from his face now, breathing deeply. Suddenly he leaned forward and… licked the steering wheel.

Chris gasped.. Cory wasn't mad, he was just turned on. Cory turned towards Chris and attacked his mouth, swirling his tongue around and around. Cory kissed and nibbled Chris's neck, breathing heavily. This was the most passionate kiss they had ever shared and suddenly, it was over. Chris's eyes flashed open as Cory said, "Okay, we have to get to work." "Wha-what?" Chris stammered "I thought.. I mean, what you just saw.. we would" he looked at Cory with pleading eyes. Cory stared straight forward. "I haven't forgotten what I just saw. I never will. But you will pay later. I'll get you when you least expect it."

Chris trusted Cory, he was a little scared not knowing when or where they would have sex again, but he had a feeling Cory had something planned. Oh boy, did he.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris was shaking by the time he and Cory pulled into the studio parking lot. Cory had power over him.. "I will get you when you least expect it" he had said. Then Chris couldn't breathe completely- 'What if he told someone?' he thought. 'What if Cory let it slip to someone that he saw me jerking off? No, he wouldn't do that… he-he said he loved me he couldn't possibly-'

"Chris." Cory's voice cut through Chris's panicky thoughts. "Um.. what?" he asked timidly. "Can you unlock the doors?" "Oh- yeah.." Chris fumbled with his keys and dropped them . "Nervous about today's filming?" Cory smirked. He was loving this. He had no intention of telling anyone about the morning's incident, but he loved watching his boyfriend squirm with anticipation. It was his guilty pleasure. "Yeah-I- um, big scene today." "Alright well, let's go in," said Cory. "We're going to need a reason for being here so late." "Chris glanced at his phone frowning "It's almost noon, Ryan's going to be so mad- I got it! We can say we went to breakfast, but got stuck in really bad traffic." Cory looked at Chris approvingly, "That'll do, Chris."

Once everything was straightened out with Ryan, and their fellow cast members were done drilling the boys with questions, work could go on as usual- but not for Chris. Today was going to be special for him- he was going to have fun skating with his friends while listening to the incredible Kristen Chenoweth and Matt singing 'Fire'. All he could think about was Cory. He loved him, and hated this uneasy feeling. Amber made Chris feel a bit better while they were shooting the scene, the girl was a comedic genius. But every time Chris would start to forget about Cory, he would swiftly skate close past him.. murmuring a "Hi," or "I see you're in a good mood." Cory gave Chris the chills.

Once they finished the scene, Cory changed back into his normal clothes. He was wearing a white nearly see through shirt buttoned low and tight black pants. Chris noticed Lea was looking at him like a piece of meat again today. He wanted to run up to her and yell, "I fucked your crushhhh.." but that would be *ahem* inappropriate. Walking to their trailers, Chris noticed Cory was close behind, following him. Chris's heart leapt. Maybe they were going to do it- soon.. Chris felt deprived. His Cory sex supply had been cut off for now and he was not happy.

Suddenly Mark, Jenna, Kevin and Dianna jumped out with super soakers and many water balloons. "Get em'!" they all yelled and the made sure the two boys got drenched. A water fight ensued, but it was wasn't fair- two against four. Cory laughed and playfully grabbed a couple of their arms, not letting go until they apologized. They finally left, claiming "We SO own you!" Chris turned to Cory. He stared.

Cory's shirt was one hundred percent see-through. His gorgeous torso was there for the whole world to see.. Chris couldn't look away. Cory glanced up, noticing how Chris's eyes were piercing through his chest. Cory bit his lip and slowly flexed his arms, reaching up and stretching- teasing Chris like mad. Chris drooled a little and snapped out of his daze. Cory smiled "You.. wanna come in to my trailer?" Chris gaped at him- nodding, and followed the beautifully toned boy inside.

The second Chris shut the door, Cory tore off his shirt and hung it up neatly. "Man, I'm so wet," he chuckled. Chris stared 'My god, he's glistening' "I-I am too." Chris was so hard, but he couldn't show Cory- or.. Maybe that would help..? Chris pulled off his shirt too and -wait did he just catch Cory licking his lips? 'He's going to do it now..' Chris thought. 'God I want him so badly." He sauntered over to Cory and lightly ran his finger over his chest. Chris felt Cory shiver slightly, just as he had yesterday, and knew he was about to give in. Chris pulled Cory into a hug and he made sure Cory could feel his hard-on. But Cory wasn't hard- he ran his hands down Chris's back and leaned in less than an inch from his face. Chris held his breath and closed his eyes as Cory opened his mouth to- "Chris, I just wanted to say you are probably the most talented, beautiful, subtle actor I have ever worked with." And with that he pulled away.

Chris found himself trying to kiss the air. When he opened his eyes, Cory had dried off with a towel and was putting on another shirt. He glanced at Chris- "You going to stand there half naked all day? Come on we have to get back to work! You can borrow this shirt." Cory threw a shirt to Chris and it hit his chest, falling to the ground. Chris feeling temporarily heartbroken, bent down slowly and picked it up- "Um.. thanks Cory, you're a good guy.""Aww thanks, I try" he said and walked out the door. Chris crashed to the floor and burst out in tears. He knew Cory was teasing him, but he didn't know it would hurt this much.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris splashed ice cold water on his face. 'Come on Chris, get it together. You lived without his love for this long.. you can hold on a little longer.' With a couple more deep breaths, Chris stepped on set. He looked longingly at the back of Cory's head the whole time they were filming the scene. His hair looked to fluffy and perfect, Chris just wanted to curl up in it- no.. He was mad at Cory. What they shared last night, he thought, was special. But now.. Chris started to tear up and looked away.

"Cut!" yelled Ryan, "Good job everyone go take a break!" "I'll be right back" said Cory no one in particular, "going to the bathroom." And with that he took off. Chris chatted with Amber a bit and told her he was going back to his trailer. It was getting hard to breathe, holding back tears again. Chris made his way into his trailer, and immediately felt safe. He had turned it into a second home, a place just to think, or twirl swords, or whatever fit his mood.

Chris sat on the edge of his bed, exasperated. He heavily rested his head on his hands, breathing slowly. Suddenly, the toilet in his trailer flushed. Chris's head snapped up. 'No,' he thought, 'he didn't, I mean, he can't be-'. Sure enough Cory walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to Chris.

"Hey," said Chris nervously. "I'm sorry!" blurted Cory. "I was just so, you know, turned on when I saw you touching yourself.. I thought I would tease you a little, drive you crazy as payback for doing that without me. But I saw how hurt you were when we were filming and it killed me. I acted like an ass Chris, and I understand if you can't forgive me. But I still love you." Cory stood to go- but Chris grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down. His watery blue eyes stared directly into Cory's beautiful brown eyes, "You don't know how much that hurt me Cory," his voice quivered, "and I can't forgive you so easily."

Cory's shoulders drooped and his eyes started to tear- "I-I understand you- "Which is why," Chris interrupted, "I'm going to have a little payback of my own." Cory lifted his head- "What?" Chris bit his lip analyzing Cory- "I think I'll start… here" said Chris, slightly sucking on Cory's neck. Cory gasped at the sudden movement and wrapped his arms around Chris. "I love you," he whispered again in Chris's ear. "I know," sighed Chris, "I love you too."

Chris pushed Cory onto his bed crawling up his perfect figure to his chiseled face. He loved being in this position of power. He hovered over Cory, reaching down to rub the bulge in his pants. Cory moaned as his cock twitched. Then, holding his head with both of his hands, Chris sat on top of Cory, slowly grinding his hips around Cory's erection. Cory, about to lose it, cried for Chris to undress him. Chris smirked and slid off Cory's pants and boxers, and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Your turn," Chris said seductively, while he and Cory switched places. Once Chris was completely naked, he turned to kiss Cory. Their lips met and Chris was lost in complete bliss. Their mouths fit perfectly together and Cory never wanted to stop kissing Chris. Ever. Chris pulled away quickly and whispered breathlessly, "You don't even know how badly I have wanted this all day." And he passionately kissed Cory "Mphh" said Cory, coming up for air, "yes.. I do".

Cory reached down took hold of Chris's cock and began pumping up and down and he licked the tip- "You like that?" he taunted. Chris just nodded- he couldn't even speak. Cory took all of Chris in his mouth, swirling his tongue just the way Chris remembered.. and loved. Chris's body started shaking, and Cory knew he didn't have much time so he flipped Chris over.

After sucking on his fingers for a while, Cory stuck them in to the gasping Chris. He positioned himself on top of Chris- "Are you ready?" he asked. "Mmm yeah" moaned Chris. Cory slid his member inside Chris. "Ohhyeahhh," Cory screamed, "You want it harder?" He kept pushing it in, hitting Chris's sweet spot and Chris let out a high pitched yelp "Yesss Cory, ohhhh". "Mmph your voice is so sexy- don't hold it in." Cory growled. Cory's voice brought Chris over the edge. Chris came harder than any time before and so did Cory did soon after.

They lay there for a while, just staring into each other 's beautiful eyes. As far as Cory was concerned, they were the only two people in the world now. Cory's eyes fluttered shut, but Chris gently nudged him awake. "Hey," he giggled, "we have more work to do today, and everyone's going to come looking for us." Cory grinned at Chris. "Let them find us," he said. "All I want right now is to lie here with you." Chris smiled up at him lovingly, "That's exactly what I hoped you would say." 3

Well.. That's the end of this kinn story3

I'm still going to have more kinn.. But I hoped you liked it! :3


End file.
